One of the major considerations for an air conditioner is its energy efficiency ratio (E.E.R.) in lowering the temperature and pressure of the refrigerant in the coiled pipe between the compressor and the expansion device. The temperature and pressure reduction can be achieved by a number of methods: air-cooling, dripping, evaporation, and water-cooling. The air-cooling method is generally achieved by the air flow through the fins installed around the coiled pipe and its total efficiency is about 2.2. Dripping and evaporation methods are generally provided by sprinkling an evaporative cooling liquid on the coiled pipe and the efficiency is about 3.5. The above-mentioned three methods are used in conjunction with an air blower for the circulation and exhaustion of air around the coiled pipe. The water-cooling method is provided by passing water through the heat exchanger and its efficiency is about 3.6.
Because there is a relationship between the reduction in temperature, pressure and the load and the noise generated by the expansion device and compressor, it is imperative to provide a device which can reduce energy consumption while prolong the life of the device itself